Discord found love
by Dancintune
Summary: Discord found his one and only true love. A human girl named Gia. Please review


It was a beautiful sunny day in ponyville. Everyone was very happy except for discord. Rarity and Fluttershy saw him looking down and went to him to make him feel better. "What on earth is the matter, darling" Rarity said. "Everywhere I look I see ponies together, you know, like dating. And it makes me feel like I will never find anyone to love." Discord said. "Don't worry, there is someone for everyone." said Fluttershy. "Any mare would be very lucky with someone like you." said Rarity. Suddenly, Twilight came to them and said, "There is someone moving to ponyville and I want to give him or her a perfect greeting."

So the next day, everyone decorated ponyville with balloons, streamers, And a big banner that says welcome. The mane 6 along with spike and discord waited at the train station. When the train came, a girl got out. She had beautiful long brunette hair, lovely hazel eyes, and such fair skin. She was wearing a black beret, a red blouse with white polka dots with no sleeves, a short white skirt, a necklace with Her initials, and she had black boots. And she had head phones around her neck. She was nothing like anyone has ever seen. She wasn't a pony. No one knew what she was. When discord first saw her, he felt wonderful inside. They all figured she was the new comer to ponyville so they went up to her to say hello. "Welcome to ponyville, miss. I'm twilight sparkle and these are my friends applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, fluttershy, rarity, spike and discord. what's your name?" The girl said "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Luciana Giovanni. but my nickname is Gia."

"Oh, I love that outfit, darling" said rarity. "Thanks, i love your accent." Said Gia. "Thank you" said Rarity. "Let's Show you around ponyville." Said twilight. "Allow me, milady." Said discord, taking her bags. "thank you so much." Said Gia, smiling at him. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you Exactly?" Said Rainbow dash. "I'm a human." Said Gia. The next day, Discord was in such a good mood. "Well, somepony is very happy today." Rarity said. "Yes, I"m so happy, nothing can bring me down." Discord said very spunky. He and Rarity heard music coming from Gia"s house. It was Gia singing. She had the most beautiful voice they ever heard. Discord"s heart began to soar. Rarity had a good idea about what is going on with him.

DISCORD IS IN LOVE.

The next day, Discord went to Gia"s house and knocked on the door. "Come in." Gia said. Discord walked inside finding Gia in a chair wearing glasses reading. "Hello Gia." Discord said. "Hi, Discord." Gia said. "You wear glasses?" He asked her. "Yes for reading. Other than that, I can see perfectly." She said. What are you reading?" He asked her. "I'm reading eye of the beauty." she said. "Intresting. Uhhh Gia I was wondering, would you care going out to dinner tonight?" Discord asked. "Yeah. I'd love to." She said. Discord was so happy, he flew up to the sky.

That night, Discord went to Gia"s house all dressed up in a tux and white roses in his hand. He knocked on the door. And Gia opened it wearing a lavender dress with lace, a gold necklace and a flower in her hair. "you look enchanting." Discord said. "Thank you. Are those for me?" Gia asked. "Uhh yes." He said "their beautiful." Gia said. "Shall we milady?" Discord said Putting his arm out. "We shall." Gia said Taking his arm. Two hours later, discord took her home. "I've had a lot of fun tonight, Discord." said Gia. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." She said. She kissed him and walked inside. He leaped to the sky. The next day, Discord and Gia went out for a walk. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about you?" Discord asked. "Not at all." said Gia. "How old are you? Where are you from? what's your favorite thing to do? Do you have a boyfriend? He asked. "16, enchansia, singing, no." She said. "Yes!" He whispered. "Anything else?" He asked. "I'm a princess." She said. Discord couldn't believe he was on a date with a princess. "I didn't tell you because I was worried you would run off." Gia told him. "Never." He said. "why aren't you in your kingdom?" He asked her. "Well, it all started 10 years ago, our kingdom was famous for music. No one loved music more than my mom. When she died, my father outlawed music. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I left when I was 10 years old. I had to keep moving from town to town so I could hide. But I cant leave you. I love you." Gia said. Discord was so happy to hear the words "I love you" his heart began to race and he said "I love you too. And I will never let you go." He took her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned to him and kissed him. No one in Equestria has ever been more in love.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. It was a very special week. It was the week of the Ponyville ball. Discord knew exactly who to ask. "Gia my love, would you do me the honor of being my date for the ponyville ball?" Discord asked his love. "It would be my honor." Said Gia. The next night, discord came to get Gia. He knocked on the door and out came Gia wearing her hair in curls with a gold hair clip, she had a shimmering golden dress, a diamond necklace and earrings, and she had silver shoes. "You look gorgeous, Gia" discord said. "Thank you." Gia said. They went to the ball and the mane 6 had a special surprise for Gia. They signed her up to sing in front of everyone. Gia ran into the garden when she heard about it. Discord ran after her and held her in his arms. "What's wrong? I thought you loved to sing." Discord said. "I do, but I have never performed in front of a real audience before. What if they all laugh at me?" Gia said. "They won't laugh at you. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my whole life. If someone laughs at you, they will answer to me." Discord said. Rarity came to them and said "you are on in 5 minutes. You will be wonderful." Gia thought to herself, if my friends think I'm good, then I'll do it. Twilight went on stage to introduce Gia. "Welcome one and all the ponyville ball. I would like to thank you all for attending, because this is a very special night. May I introduce Luciana Giovanni or Gia as she likes to be called. When Gia came on stage, all eyes were on her. She felt very confident. "I have had a great few weeks here in ponyville. You have treated me like family. I'd like to sing a song my mom used to sing to me. It's called I am the voice." she began to sing. She sounded like a dream.<p>

Everyone cheered and clapped. Discord went up on stage and gave her a bouquet of white roses, and they kissed. "that was amazing." Twilight said. "You got a gift sugarcube." Said applejack. "You have a divine voice darling." Said rarity. "we have never heard such an amazing voice. Well rarity and fluttershy have great voices too but yours is..." Pinkie pie said but rainbow dash covered her mouth. "You were really good." She said. "I loved it." Said fluttershy. "Thank you all so much for the support. I never knew what I was capable of." Said Gia. "Gia I have finally found you." A voice said. Gia slowly turned around and there was her father. "Father, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I was invited, but I never expected you to be here. You are coming home with me." Her father said. "NO! I have great friends here, I have someone who loves me, everyone accepts me for who I am, and they have music." Gia said. "Well, I hoped you enjoyed yourself here, because you are coming home right now and never listening to music again. And you will marry a prince." The king said pulling her arm. "Everyone help me! Discord, help!" she said. Discord ran up to her and tried to help but the kings guards stopped him. "Let her go!" Discord commanded. "Stay away from my daughter." The king said. Gia tried to reach out for Discord's hand, but the guards were too strong.

Discord was heart broken to find out that the girl he loves has to get married to a prince. "Dad you can't keep me from him." Gia said. "Yes I can. You are never to see those ponies and that beast again." Her farther said. "He is not a beast, he's a draconequus." She said. "Draconequus are beasts. They are ruthless, vicious, dangerous, careless..." Her father said. "Daddy I love him!" Gia yelled. "WHAT!?" Her father screamed. "Daddy I love him. And he loves me. He is my one and only love! And you can't control my feelings for him!" She said. "Maybe not, but you can't be with one of them. He is not royalty." He said. "I don't care. He is caring, strong, confident, loyal, and honest. He is my true love." She said. "Forget him. You are getting married to prince Antonio delorino of millennium." He said. Gia began to cry. Back in ponyville, discord couldn't stop thinking about Gia. The mane 6 couldn't stand to see him upset. "We are going to find Gia." Twilight said. "Really you would do this for me?" Discord said. "Your our friend, and Gia is our friend too. You both were perfect together." Said rarity. "I'm going too. I love her more than anything." Discord said. "Let's go."

"Here is your dress milady." Her servant said. Gia was just crying on her bed. "Milady, what's wrong?" She said. "Oh clover, I was so happy in ponyville. I had so many friends, there was music everywhere, and I had someone who loves me." Gia said, weepingly. "I wish there was something I could do to help." Clover said "thank you but my father has guards everywhere so I can't leave." Gia said. Gia put on her wedding dress and fixed her hair. "You look beautiful." Clover said. "Thank you. I wish this was my wedding with discord." Gia said. She walked down the aisle with tears coming down from her eyes. "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." Suddenly, discord came throughout the doors. "I object to this marriage!" He said. "Discord!" Gia said running towards him. "Guards take him away." The king ordered. "No, I won't let you hurt him father. I love him." Gia said protecting discord. " I told you never to see him again." Her father said. "I'm 16 now. You can't control me anymore. I love discord more than anything. I don't care if he isn't royalty. He is wonderful." She said. "I will not allow this. You are not allowed to be around music." Said her father. Gia ran off into her room and began to cry. "Take him and the ponies away!" her father said. "May I come in milady?" Clover said. "Yes." Gia said weepingly. Clover gave Gia a hug and pulled out a key. "Your friends are locked up in the dungeon. Here is the key." Said clover. "Oh thank you! But you might be thrown in the dungeon too if you do this." said Gia. "They will never know that it was me." Said clover. Gia took the key and ran down to the dungeon. "Guys, I'm getting you out of here." She said. She unlocked the door and everyone came out. Discord picked her up and spun her around. "Oh discord, I can't live a day without you. I love you." She said. Her father came down to the dungeon to find his daughter with her friends. "What is going on here?!" Her father yelled. "I'm setting them free. I care about them and love them." Gia said. "They interrupted your wedding." said her father. "I'm happy they did. I didn't want to marry a prince. I want to marry discord. And what difference does royalty make. It's the person that counts." Gia said. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE WITH A COMMONER IN A PLACE WITH MUSIC! Her father yelled. "I may not know a lot about mom, but I know she didn't want this to happen and I know she would of wanted me to be happy." Gia said.

Her father thought about all the happy times with his queen and Gia. He looked at her and smiled. "You're right. Your mother wouldn't of wanted this and she would of wanted you to be happy. So you have my blessing." Her father said. Gia was so happy. She gave her father a hug. "I herby decree, that music will once again be allowed in my kingdom." Everyone was so happy. Discord and Gia can be together. "Gia, I love you." Discord said, taking her hands. "I love you too." Gia said. This had a happy ending. The king allowed music back in his kingdom. The mane 6 were happy to see their friends together.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in Equestria. The mane 6 got their tickets for the grand galloping gala. "I've got my ticket for the gala." Twilight said. "I have one too." Pinkie said. "Got mine." Rarity said. "Got it." Rainbow dash said. "We all have our tickets." Applejack said. "I have two. I know just who to ask to be my date." Discord said. "Is Gia?" Rarity asked. "Yes. It's been her dream to attend the gala. I want her dream to come true." Discord said. "You must really love her." Fluttershy said. "With all my heart." Discord said. He went to Gia's house and saw his girl singing. He clapped for her. "A beautiful performance." Discord said. Gia blushed. "Thank you." She said. "Gia, get ready to hug your man because I have tickets for the grand galloping gala. Would you care to be my date?" Discord asked. "Oh my gosh! Yes. I will be your date." She said, hugging him. "Oh I have to get a new dress." She walked out the door and went to get a new dress.<p>

It was the night of the gala. Discord went over to Gia's house. He knocked on the door. "Its open." Gia called out. Discord went inside. "I'll be down in a minute." She said. He waited a minute or two. Gia came down the steps. Discord's heart began to soar. Gia had her hair in curls with a diamond tiara. She was wearing a strapless garnet colored ball gown with rows of rubies on the skirt, a diamond necklace, diamond earrings, and ruby heels. "You look intriguing." Discord said. "Thank you." Gia said. She took Discord's arm and they went to the gala. It looked amazing. "Welcome to the gala. Gia, would you mind performing a song in front of everyone?" Twilight asked. Gia thought about it. "Ok. I'd love to. For 40 bits." Gia said. "Excuse me?" Twilight asked "I'm kidding. I'd be delighted to." Gia said. "Thanks." Twilight said. Discord took Gia into the ballroom and they danced.

It was time for Gia to sing. "I would like to sing the glow by Sharon Saunders." she said. She sang like an angel. Everyone cheered for her. Discord went on stage and hugged her. "That was beautiful." Discord said. "I'm happy you enjoyed it." Gia said. Discord took her outside to the garden. He magically made a record player appear. They danced the night away. "Discord, there is something I should show you. Watch this." Gia said. She waved her hands around and formed an ice spell, fire spell, earth spell, and music spell. "How did you do that?" Discord asked. "My mother was a good sorceress. She brought goodness to all of our village. She taught me how to use my magic powers. I remember a lot now that I went back to Enchansia." Gia said. "That is quite a trick." Discord said.

When the gala was over, they went home. "Gia, there is something I have to tell you." Discord said. "What is it?" Gia asked. "I haven't always been the draconaquus you know and love. I used to bring chaos and disharmony to all of Equestria. For my wrong doings, Celestia and Luna turned me to stone. I stayed that way for 1000 years. I escaped from it and brought more chaos. Our friends turned me back into a statue. Then I came back to life so they can reform me. It worked, but I'm still haunted by those memories. Please don't hate me." Discord said. "Oh Discord. I could never hate you. I love you. I understand why you didn't tell me before. You were scared. But it's all over now. I still love you no matter what happened in your past." Gia said. "You still love me?" Discord asked. Gia smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in March. It was still a little cool from winter but it was nice enough to play outside. Gia was strolling in the park in a new outfit rarity made for her. Since Gia is a human, rarity learned how to make human clothes. Gia had her hair in a braid, a black turtleneck, a magenta jacket, teal jeans, black flats, and a black belt with rhinestones. Discord spotted Gia walking, and sneaked up behind her. "I know your there, sweetie." Gia said. "Darn it. How did you know?" Discord said. "Its a gift." She said. "You look very pretty." Discord said, taking her hand. "Thank you. Its a beautiful day out." Gia said. "Indeed." Discord said. He spotted a white rose in the bushes. And gave it to her." Thank you. White roses are my favorite flower." Gia said. "I know. They compliment your beauty." Discord said. Gia blushed. "Thank you. But I'm not that pretty." Gia said. "Don't be ridiculous. Your a natural beauty with your long intoxicating brunette hair, your lovely hazel eyes, your fair skin, and your exquisite voice." Discord said. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Gia said. "More beautiful than a sunrise in spring." Discord said. "It's just that...never mind." Gia said. "What is it?" Discord asked. "Well, no man has ever called me beautiful before. It's like I'm invisible. I just feel plain and ordinary." Gia said. "I see." Discord said. "Hello you two." A voice said. They turned around and there was rarity. "Oh hello rarity. What's up?" Gia said. "I'm throwing a spring party in a few weeks and I want both of you to come." Rarity said. "We will be there." Discord said. "Wonderful and Gia darling I want you to sing for everyone." Rarity said. "I would love to." Gia said. "Perfect. Bye." Rarity said. "I can't wait for the party." Gia said. Then a chameleon came up to them. "Hello there little fella." Gia said, picking him up. "I love chameleons. They are such unusual creatures." Discord said. "Yes they are. I think I'll take him home. I've always wanted a pet." Gia said. "I'd better take you home then." Discord said. They walked back to her house. Discord asked. "That sounds nice. I'll see you then." Gia said. She kissed him goodbye and walked inside. "I think I"ll name you Solo." Gia said to her new pet.<p>

That night, Discord knocked on the door. Gia opened it, wearing her hair in curly ponytail, a fuchsia blouse with a black short sleeve jacket, a denim skirt, silver flats, and a lily in her hair. "You look nice." Discord said. "Thank you." Gia said. "Here put this on." Discord said, handing Gia a blindfold. "Ummm, ok." Gia said. She put it on her eyes. Discord guided her to the top of a hill. "When you take it off look up at the sky." Discord said. Gia took it off and did what he told her. Her eyes sparked. Up in the sky, were the words "I love you Gia." written with stars. Gia was so lite up inside. No one has ever done anything like this for her. "Do you like it?" Discord said. "No. I love it!" Gia said. She gave him a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! No one has ever done anything like this for me." Gia said. "I wanted you to understand how much I love you." Discord said. They sat down to have dinner and watched the stars. "I want to know what do you like about me?" Gia asked. "I think your beautiful, sweet, charming, fun, talented, and you don't judge anyone by the way they look." Discord said. He took her hand and stroke her hair. "I just hate when someone is so negative about themselves. That never got them anywhere in life. You stopped saying negative things about yourself and now you have me." Gia said. She kissed him. "Forever." It was an enchanting evening.

The next day, Gia was working in her garden. "Hello beautiful." Discord said. "Oh hi. What's up?" Gia said, giving him a hug. "I just was wondering if you want to take a walk with me." Discord said. "oh I'd love to, but I have a lot to do today. Sorry." Gia said. "Oh that's alright." discord said. "I love you." Gia said. "I love you too." Discord said. He hugged her goodbye. Gia took out her song book and wrote the last few words to the song she is going to sing for the party. The song was dedicated to discord. He has done so many kind things for her, so now she wanted to do something nice for him. "Hey what's up?" A voice said. It was rainbow dash. "Hey how ya doin?" Gia said. "Good. Whatcha doin?" Rainbow asked. "Writing a song for rarity"s party. Do you wanna see it?" Gia asked. "Sure." rainbow said. Gia handed her the book. "I love it. Is this about discord?" Rainbow said. "Yeah. It's all the things I wanted to say to him, but I was so nervous to say them. Do you think he'll like it?" Gia asked. "Like it? He'll love it!" rainbow said. The next day, Discord saw Gia sitting under a tree writing in her song book. "Pardon me miss May I join you?" Discord said. Gia laughed. "Hey you." She said, giving him a hug. "You look nice." Discord said. "Thank you." She said. "What are you writing?" Discord asked. "Nothing. Just some notes." Gia said. "Interesting." Discord said. "I have something to ask you. Will you be my date for rarity"s party?" Discord said. "I would be delighted."Gia said. They hugged.

* * *

><p>It was the day before rarity's party, and Gia was looking for a new outfit. Discord was looking for a tux. They ran into each other in the middle of town square. "Hello my dear." Discord said. "Oh hi sweetie. What cha doin?" Gia asked. "I'm looking for a tux for rarity's party. And you?" Discord asked. "I'm looking for a new dress for the party. I haven't had any luck." Gia said. "You'll find something. I have to get home. I'll see you later." Discord said. "Ok. Bye" Gia said. He kissed her goodbye and he flew back home. Gia just realized she can ask Rarity to make her a dress. She went over to her boutique ad knocked on the door. Rarity answered it. "Oh hello, darling. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked. "Rarity, I was wondering if you can make me a dress for your party." Gia said. "Why I would be happy to. Come right in." Rarity said. They went right to work. They measured her, chose the fabric, and sewed it together. It was finally done. "Thank you, Rarity. It's perfect. How can I ever thank you?" Gia asked. "Your singing at my party. That is a good enough thanks to me." Rarity said. They hugged.<p>

The next night, Discord arrived at Gia's house to pick her up for the party. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Gia said. Discord came inside. "I'll be down in a minute." She said. Discord waited two minutes. Gia came down the stairs. Discord's eyes widened and his heart began to beat. Gia had her hair up in a curly bun, she had on a navy blue dress with a V neck collar, sleeves that went down to her elbows, a bow around her waist, and it reached down to her knees. She had on diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, a charm bracelet, a white purse, and silver heels. "My goodness. You look intoxicating." Discord said. "Thank you." Gia said. "Shall we milady?" Discord said. "We shall." Gia said. They walked down to the train station. The party was in Canterlot. They arrived at the castle. "Welcome to my party." Rarity said. "Wow this is the nicest party I have ever been to." Gia said. "It certainly is. May I have this dance, milady?" Discord asked. "I'd be delighted." Gia said. They danced beautifully together. "Pardon me? Gia it's time." Rarity said. "Oh I forgot. Can you announce it?" Gia asked. "Sure." Rarity said. She went on stage. "Welcome to my party. I hope your all having a wonderful time. We are about to make this party even more interesting. May I present my friend Gia." Rarity said. "Thank you, Rarity. I'd like to dedicate this song to the man I love, Discord. It tells exactly how I think of him." Gia began to sing. The song explained how amazing she thought he was.

Everyone cheered for her. She went off the stage and Discord ran up and hugged her. "That's really the way you think of me?" Discord asked. "Yes. I love you Discord and I really think you are amazing. You have done so much for me and I wanted to do something for you. Did you like it?" Gia asked. "Like it? I loved it. I love anything you give me because I love you." Discord said. "I love you too." Gia said. They hugged. "Awwwwwww they are so perfect together." Rarity said. "Normally, I hate all that lovey dovey stuff, but I have to admit they do make a cute couple." Rainbow dash said. Discord pulled out a box and opened it. "I got this for you to celebrate our three year anniversary." Discord said. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a heart shaped jade stone. "I love it. Thank you." Gia said. Discord put the necklace around Gia's neck. "Here is your present." Gia said. She gave him a kiss. "Best gift ever." Discord said. As in the first part of the story, no one in Equestria has ever been more in love.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in May. Discord spotted Gia by the fountain fixing her hair into a braid. He walked over to her. "I beg your pardon Madame." Discord said. Gia turned around and laughed. "Very funny." She said. She was struggling with her hair. "Let me help." Discord said. He fixed her hair into a beautiful braid and placed a lilac in it. "Wow. I love it. I didn't know you were so good with hair." Gia said. "I didn't either." Discord said. "Uh Discord, sweetie, I have been meaning to ask you, where do you come from? How did you turn evil?" Gia asked. Discord froze. He was afraid of her asking that. "Can I explain to you somewhere we can be alone?" Discord asked. Gia smiled. "Sure." She said.<p>

Discord took her hand and they flew to his lair. It was different from anything she has seen. "Wow. This is quite a home." Gia said. "It's not the best, but it's a home." Discord said. "Can you tell me now?" Gia asked. "Of course." Discord said. She took a seat. "Well it all started when I was about 10 years old. My parents left me all alone. I had to live my life by myself. I came to canterlot and met some other fillies. I tried to be nice to them but all they did was make fun of me because I'm different. But then this pretty white filly with flowing pink hair defended me. It was Celestia. She and I were best friends. When we got older, I began having a crush on her. I told her and she didn't feel the same way. I was really mad. Some ponies still made fun of me and Celestia wasn't there for me anymore. So I became I terrible beast and brought chaos to all of Equestria. That's my story." Discord said. Gia was crushed. She felt so bad for him. "When I was little, everyone made fun of me too. Because I had my own imagination." Gia said. "Why would anyone make fun of a gem like you?" Discord said. Gia blushed. "Discord, I'm sorry I asked you." She said. She began to cry. Discord held her in his arms. "No no it's alright. Shhhhh. It feels good to finally tell someone. And if it was anyone, I'm glad it's you." He said. He wiped her tears from her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

The next day, Discord was gone. Gia searched everywhere. She began to cry. She went to the mane 6 and told them everything. "We'll get him back, sugar cube." Applejack said. Suddenly, a crystal appeared in front of Gia. Inside was discord. "Gia, it's me. I have been kidnapped. I don't know who. I need you to come to the crystal cavern alone." Discord said. "I have to go to the crystal cavern. I don't know where that is." Gia said. "I have a map." Twilight said. She gave Gia the map and Gia went off. She arrived there. "Discord!" Gia said. Discord was chained up. "Gia!" He said. She ran to him, but there was an invisible shield trapping him. "How nice of you to visit, Gia." A voice said. Gia turned around, and there was a cute guy. "You! Your Antonio. The one my father said I had to marry." Gia said. "Yes I am. But you abandoned me for this thing! I was heart broken." Antonio said. "I love discord, he is not a thing. Let him go!" Gia said. "I would. But I don't want to. You are the one I love. You will be my bride." Antonio said. "What makes you think I'll marry you?" Gia asked. "If you don't, Discord will have no future. It's your choice, will you marry me or let Discord die?" Antonio said. "What if I kill you?" Gia asked. "I'm the only one who can let him go." Antonio said. Gia didn't know what to do. If she marries Antonio, she and discord will never be together again, but if she doesn't, discord dies. "No." Gia said. "Fine." Antonio said. Discord was crushed. Gia winked at him, which means she had a plan. "Can I at least say goodbye." Gia asked. Antonio couldn't resist those pretty eyes. "Very well." He said. He released him and when he did, Gia powered up an ice spell. She shot Antonio in the heart. He lied down dead. Gia ran over to Discord and he picked her up and spun her around. "You are brilliant." Discord said. "I don't want to be with anyone but you." Gia said. They went back to ponyville. Every pony was happy that Discord was ok. "Gia there is something I need to ask you." Discord said. He knelt down on his hoof and pulled out a black box. "Gia I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Discord asked. Gia was so happy. "Yes yes yes yes!" Gia said. She hugged him.

TWO MONTHS LATER...

It was 3 days before the wedding. The gang was going to Canterlot to get ready. Applejack was in charge of food, Rainbow dash was doing a sonic rain boom for the end of the wedding, Pinkie pie was in charge of the games and decorations, flutter shy was doing music, and Rarity was in charge of the dresses. Discord was so happy he couldn't stand it. Gia was trying on her dress. "Oh rarity. It's perfect." Gia said. It was a white off the shoulder dress with red roses on the end of the skirt, it flowed when she moved and had a long trail. As for the veil, it was long with a tiara and a rose hair clip. The day before the wedding, Discord and Gia were having dinner. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow." Gia said. "I can't either. I can't wait." Discord said. He looked a little nervous. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Gia asked. "I have dreamed of being with the one I love for a long time, and now that I have her, what if I'm not a good husband?" Discord asked. Gia took his hands. "Discord, You are wonderful. You are going to make a wonderful husband to me. I love you with all my heart." Gia said. Discord smiled. "Thank you. By the way, I know it's early, but I want to give you your wedding gift early." Discord said. He pulled out a box with a pretty white bow. Gia opened it up and inside was a golden locket. She opened up the locket and inside was a little note. "With every bit of love I have for the most beautiful girl I know. I love you."

Gia was speechless. "Discord, I love it." She said. She hugged him. "I want to give you my wedding present so much but I would prefer to wait until tomorrow." Gia said. "I understand. Looks like we should get to bed." Discord said. "Oh your right. Well bye." Gia said. She kissed him good bye. The big day, Gia got some thing old her earrings, something new the locket, something borrowed Rarity"s lucky pin, and something blue also her earrings. "Gia you look beautiful." Rarity said. "Thank you. You make a beautiful maid of honor." Gia said. "Thank you." Rarity said. The mane six were the bridesmaids. They walked down the isle. It was time for Gia to walk down with her father. Everyone stared at her. Discord was speechless and he thought how lucky he was to marry such a beauty. "We are gathered here today to join discord and Gia in holy matrimony." Celestia said. " I, Discord, take thee, Gia, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Discord said. " I, Gia, take thee, Discord, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Gia said. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Celestia said. They kissed.

Later at the party, Gia went on stage and took a microphone. "Discord, this is my gift to you." Gia said. She began to sing in front of everyone. She sang the acoustic version your the reason by Victoria justice. She sounded like a dream. Everyone cheered and clapped. Discord ran up on stage and hugged her. the wedding ended. "Are you ready to go?" Discord asked. "Oh I almost forgot." Gia said. She threw her bouquet. Rarity caught it. She looked at Big macintosh and he looked at her. They always liked each other. The happy couple went off. They lived a happy life together. "I love you Gia." Discord said. "I love you discord." Gia said. They kissed.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in ponyville. Gia was all alone in the house while discord was out in Canterlot for the day. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?" Gia said. It was the doctor. He had some special news for her. When Gia hanged up the phone, she was extremely happy, she picked up her chameleon solo and spun around. She was pregnant. She ran to her friends and told them the news. "No way!" Rainbow dash said. "Congratulations, darling." Rarity said. "We're very happy for you." Fluttershy said. "Yeeha! Way to go sugar cube." Applejack said. "I'm so excited for you!" Pinkie said. "I hope he or she will be perfectly healthy." twilight said. "So how did discord take it?" Rainbow dash asked. "Uh well, you see, I uh didn't tell him. One because he wasn't with me when I found out, and two I have a good way of telling him." Gia said. "Ok what's the plan?" Apple Jack asked. "I'm going to tell him over a romantic dinner." Gia said. "Wonderful idea darling." Rarity said. Gia looked at her watch. "I'd better get ready. He'll be back in 2 hours. Bye guys." Gia said.<p>

She hurried home and cooked dinner for her and her husband. She dressed up in a pretty red spaghetti straps cocktail dress and her ruby heels and styled her hair into a braid with a red headband. She set everything up right before discord came home. "Hello, my dear." Discord said. He noticed her by the table and his heart began to melt. "Well, what is all this for. Not that I don't love, because I do. And you look lovely." Discord said. "Thank you. And I wanted to tell you something very important." Gia said. "Ok. You can tell me. Is something wrong?" Discord asked. "No. Nothing is wrong. I'll tell you when were done eating." Gia said. They finished their food and went to the patio to go on the swing. "Discord, this thing I want to tell you is huge." Gia said. "I get it. Tell me." Discord said. Gia took a deep breathe and took Discord"s hands. "Discord, I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Gia said. Discord was speechless. "I'm going to be a father." Discord said. "Are you mad?" Gia asked. "Mad? Far from it. I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a father." Discord said. He picked her up and spun her around. "I always got worried over nothing. I'm glad your happy." Gia said. "How long till the baby comes?" Discord asked. "9 months. Plenty of time to get ready." Gia said. "Perfect." Discord said.

The next day, they got the spare room ready for the baby. After 6 months, Rarity wanted to throw a baby shower for Gia. She asked pinkie to do decorations, fluttershy did some flower arrangements because Gia loves flowers, rainbow dash helped applejack make the food, and twilight invited the guests. Rarity made a dress with a white top and a navy blue skirt and a black belt for Gia to wear for the party. It was the night of the baby shower, rarity gave Gia the dress, luckily the dress was stretchy so Gia could even wear it after the baby was born. "I love it rarity thank you." Gia said, hugging her. "Come with me, I have something I want to show you. " rarity said. They walked to sweet apple acres where the part was taking place. "They're coming. Quick hide!" Applejack said. Everyone hid. Rarity and Gia walked into the barn and everyone jumped out and said "Surprise!" Gia was so happy. "Did you do this for me?" Gia asked. " of course, darling. We wanted to celebrate your miracle. What better way to celebrate it than throwing a party." Rarity said. "Well? Are we going to talk or are we going to party?" Pinkie pie said. "Let's party!" Gia said. Everyone danced and had fun. When the party was over, they all cleaned up

Gia walked home and saw discord on the padio looking depressed. "Hi sweetie, is something wrong?" Gia asked. "Yes. I'm scared." Discord said. "Why?" Gia asked. "I have been with you for a year and now we are having a child, what if I don't make a good father?" Discord said. "Discord, I know you are scared, I am too, but you cant let your fears control your life. I know you will make a great father. You are a good husband to me. How different can it be?" Gia said. "I guess your right. I will do my best to be a great father." Discord said. "Believe me." Gia said. They hugged each other.

It's been 3 more months and the baby still hasn't come. Gia went out to lunch with rarity and sweetie belle. Everyone was leaving the cafe, Rarity, sweetie belle, and Gia were about to leave when an earthquake started. They were trapped in the building. "Oh no! We're trapped." Rarity said. " Ahhhhhh!" Gia said. "Don't worry Gia. We'll get out." Sweetie belle said. "It's not that, sweetie. I think the baby's coming!" Gia said. "Oh no! What do we do?!" Rarity said. "I've got an idea. Help!" Sweetie belle said. "Sweetie belle? What are you doing in there?" Twilight asked. "Rarity, Gia and I are trapped in here because of the earthquake. Oh and one more thing. Gia's baby is coming!" Sweetie belle said. "Oh no! Rainbow dash, go get discord, applejack call the fire department and the hospital. I'd know what to when having a baby. First thing, Gia needs a picture to focus on." Twilight said. "My magazine! Hold on." Rarity said. She got her magazine and showed Gia a picture of a beautiful dress. "Ok, now what?" Rarity asked. "Give her a hoof to hold on to." Twilight said. "Here. Hold my hoof." Sweetie belle said. Discord appeared in two minutes. "I'm here. Gia darling are you ok?" Discord said. "Sort of. I'm having the baby!" Gia said. "What?! I need to be in there with my wife!" Discord said. "Don't worry, dear. I have her focused on a picture and Sweetie has her hand. She's doing fine." Rarity said. Gia kept breathing. It was time for the push.(I"ll skip this part) Suddenly, Everyone heard crying. It was the baby. The fire department chopped the door opened. Everyone saw Gia holding the baby in her sweater. "Oh my goodness. I'm a father." Discord said. He began to cry with happiness. He went up to Gia and held her hand. "We have a daughter." Gia said. "A daughter. She's beautiful. Like you. What's her name?" Discord asked. "Since you missed the excitement, the least I could do is let you name her." Gia said. "Me? Well, I've always wanted to have a daughter named Eris." Discord said. "Eris. I like it." Gia said. They admired the baby and took her home. They made a beautiful family. That is the end of this tale.

THE END


End file.
